psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Larry Abraham (Psycho Series Character)
Lorenz Walter "Larry" Abraham (born February 12, 1964), better known as Uncle Larry and sometimes referred to as Psycho Uncle, is the voice of reason, Tom Abraham's father, Jesse and Jeffrey Ridgway's uncle and the sibling to Theresa and Aunt Jackie. Larry, initially a supporting character turned the tritagonist of the Psycho Series, is kind, thoughtful and Jesse's source for advice, and a true father figure to him overall. However he ended up losing insanity over his RV and caused himself an injury. He was portrayed by his real life counterpart, Larry Abraham. Biography Psycho Series Larry was initially merely mentioned in MY UNCLE'S INVITATION by Jesse, after a supply run with his girlfriend, he is called by Larry, giving him the option to stay with him for a while, to which he eventually does in MEET UNCLE LARRY!. He at first is slightly wary of being on camera, but allows Jesse to do so regardless. Larry next appears in SIGNS OF PSYCHO UNCLE?. Larry observes Jesse playing Super Nintendo on his TV with beer in hand. He questions what Jesse does all day and why Jesse has not given up playing video games despite it causing enormous family tension and Jesse's ultimate expulsion. Larry explains how YouTubing is not a real job. Jesse , as ever in denial, tells Larry he is acting a lot like Psycho Dad. Larry counters he's nothing like him and walks away - a response not often seen by Psycho Dad. In AN UNEXPECTED SURPRISE! Jesse goes to Larry's work. Larry makes Jesse work despite Jesse's objections. Larry is concerned by Jesse's infantilism and overall fear and resistance to an independent adult life but is patient in his efforts. In VOICEMAIL FROM PSYCHO DAD!, Larry plays a voice mail he received from his brother-in-law, Psycho Dad. Upon learning Jesse was residing with Larry, Psycho Dad urged his BIL to not indulge his useless son and kick him out pronto. Larry replied that Jesse was staying at his house because he doesn't believe in lying to people. Larry is naturally reluctant to get into conflict with his BIL so, by means of compromise, he tells Jesse to stay just outside the house to appease Psycho Dad. This leads to the construction of Phoenix Landing. Larry helps Jesse set up Phoenix Landing in GETTING IN TENTS! Larry makes an appearance in WELCOME TO PHOENIX LANDING! where he makes sure Jesse doesn't enter the house. He gets himself a beer and gives Jesse a poncho. Jesse breaks into Larry's house and hides all of his beer and takes his chicken in THE JUGGIES LOUNGE!. When Larry learns about this in PSYCHO DAD SURPRISE VISIT he is enraged. He makes Jesse give him back all of his beer and tells him to stop touching his things. Psycho dad suddenly appears and speaks with Larry to make sure Jesse isn't in the house. Larry reveals that it was Tom who betrayed Jesse and told his father he was staying with Uncle Larry. In PSYCHO DAD FIGHTS UNCLE LARRY! Larry argues with Jeff because Jeff thinks that Jesse broke the last amount of trophies while Larry knows that he was with him working on the tent. Unknowable to the trio, it was revealed that Jeffrey, Jesse's older brother, had broken the trophies after failing his attempts to prank Jesse, who stopped him, which led to the latter smashing up the former's trophies before framing him for the cause. Larry then lets Jesse into the RV, after the "Man in the RV" had left, in MOVING INTO THE RV, and gets his own keys for the vehicle. Jesse and Larry also find and download Big Brudda's Channel JESSE SMASHES TROPHIES! (Broken Lens Revenge), where Jesse gets framed for destroying trophies. Larry also becomes angry when Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. paintball Phoenix Landing and The Juggie's Lounge TV. While in Atlantic City, Jesse returns to The Ridgway Residence with hopes that he could take residence in his childhood home, in which he succeeds in doing. Since then, he was forced to pay the bills. On May 23, Jesse was supposedly arrested and Larry supposedly picked him up from the police station. Larry participated in Jesse's pranks, while also making his own videos on his own channel, Larry's Lounge. On September 11, Jesse was banished from his house again after manipulating his family, in which Larry allowed him to stay in his RV. On September 14, Jesse stormed out of the RV after a fight with Larry, interpreting his words as being kicked out by Larry. The latter posted a video the next day, titled Plea to Jesse, in which he addresses the events that happened in "THROWN OUT OF LARRY'S!. He states that he never kicked Jesse out of the RV and that he's sorry if he made him (Jesse) feel as if that were the case. Since then, the uncle and nephew duo have become closer. Larry has become more ill tempered and aggressive because he entrusted Jesse to his RV, only to have it destroyed by Jeffrey Sr.. In Psycho Uncle Impacts Pool, he drove his truck through the gate and into the Ridgway family's pool, but was injured in the process and and to be admitted into a hospital. In RIPPLE EFFECT! *PSYCHO UPDATE*, Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. destroyed his truck for revenge and assumes that he and Jesse set up the pool destruction. The very next day after Psycho Uncle Impacts Pool, in WHAT I COULDN'T DO... Larry reveals that he has a sprained neck and severe muscle spasms and is stuck in bed until further notice. He also reveals that he came to just to kill Jeffery Sr. and get Jesse out while the conversation is suddenly halted by Tom who wants to talk to Jesse. Jesse agrees and leave Larry's room only to be confronted by enraged Tom who blames Jesse for everything and tells Jesse to not return to Larry's home again. Larry can be seen in the flashback montage in Psycho Kid Flees Country. In the fourth-wall breaking scene at the very end, he, out of character, along with the rest of the Ridgway family, celebrates the end of the Psycho Series. Death In the Psycho Series Graphic Novel, During the final showdown at the facility, Larry is shocked to see Psycho Dad kick Tom Abraham into the void, causing Larry to grab a bottle of Corona, get in his truck and drives away into the sea and getting trapped under rubble, drowning and killing him. Psycho Kid vs Psycho Dad After the events of Psycho Kid Flees Country and his neck healed Larry went on a quest to find psycho kid. But when he failed He built a facility in Memorial Of Psycho Kid. Until Larry saw a tweet of a fan with Jesses dead body. Larry traveled to Switzerland and revived Psycho Kid. He told Psycho kid His dad was alive and out for revenge and the only way to defeat him was to find three elixers. After the third elixer was Found Larry called Psycho kid his son. And gave him the elixer to disable Psycho Dads powers and to kill him once and for all. Jesse Refused to kill Psycho Dad and than Tom Showed up. Tom explained how He was jealous of Psycho Kid so he revived Psycho Dad himself to get rid of Psycho Kid. Larry felt imense Guilt at how tom ended up and Disowned Him. Psycho Dad than began to destroy the Facility but got trapped under Rubble. Jesse Rescued Him. Quotes *Hey everybody, welcome to the lounge, all my fellow loungers, chillers, ballers and grillers, and gamers. *So grab a cold one, put your feet up, relax, and enjoy the show. *You fuck with one of us, you fuck with us all. *I don't wanna get involved, at all. *You know what you should ask for Christmas this year? Some class. (To "Aunt" Melissa Stahlberger) *I don't hate you, I just don't like you. (To "Aunt" Melissa Stahlberger) *When you told me that your dad was out by the pool... I wanted to kill him. I think he deserves to die. *Thats bullshit I provoked him. What did I do? Relationships Jesse Ridgway Uncle Larry and Jesse have outstanding "uncle and nephew" relationship. Although as first seen in MEET UNCLE LARRY!, Uncle Larry felt alittle uncomfortable with Jesse's filming as soon as he first arrived at his residence and also told him he's welcomed at his household anytime as long as he doesn't get involved with his family or his father. Both seemed on regular terms but in his second vlog SIGNS OF PSYCHO UNCLE?, Uncle Larry told Jesse that he doesn't think he should be gaming on his TV and should come to work with him which made Jesse respond with him being like Jeffrey Sr.. However Uncle Larry surprised Jesse the day after that he works with his mother at the AJ canvas shop and makes Jesse's juggies t-shirts and that he doesn't care about him having to work at the store. They're relationship would get even more known and better during when Jesse was living with Uncle Larry at his residence when kicked out of his father's house as they start having cool conversations and also Uncle Larry being used to Jesse's filming which leads to him getting his own YouTube channel called Larry's Lounge. When day when Jesse was filming, Uncle Larry comes out to find him having a conflict with his father out of his lounge in PSYCHO DAD FIGHTS UNCLE LARRY!. Jeff would tell Larry that Jesse suddenly smashed his trophies but Jesse told Larry that he didn't have anything to do with it and thinks that his brother set him up. Larry then believes what Jesse says and stands up for him against being on Jeff's side which causes Uncle Larry to kick Jeff out and Larry calms down an emotional Jesse off-camera. In Psycho Dad Launches Wii, Uncle Larry starts getting concerned about Jeff's behavior with launching the Wii infront of Jesse into the lake which causes Uncle Larry to call Jeff a disrespect person and stands up for Jesse causing a major argument with the family. A couple months go through as Uncle Larry and Jesse would evolve more into working together when they did their major revenge on Jeffrey for destroying Larry's lounge sign and also burning Jesse's couch. They would inact their "OPERATION ORANGE CRUSH" prank and destroy Jeffrey's Playstation 4 together which is one of the biggest times they've sided with each other. Then in Psycho Dad Busts Down Door, Uncle Larry ends up getting in a major extreme conflict between Jesse and his father and slowly watching Jeff tear apart Jesse's room and says afterwards Jeff needs some psychotic help and feeling bad for Jesse. Afterwards Uncle Larry deals with Jesse getting kicked out of his father's house for the 2nd time leads to Uncle Larry suggesting that Jesse should live at his house showing that he's always gonna support him. Afterwards in EMOTIONAL BREAKDOWN! *PSYCHO UPDATE*, Uncle Larry talks to Jesse about the situation between him and his father and his second kickout of The Ridgway Residence. Giving him advice that he should think about the outcomes of his actions and how he can take things to a newer level. Uncle Larry and Jesse's relationship would go into unfriendly terms eventually in THROWN OUT OF LARRY'S! as Uncle Larry gets frustrated with Jesse for escorting his son to prank Jesse's brother with car plastic and that Uncle Larry doesn't think he's gonna trust Jesse for it which causes them to argue until Jesse leaves Uncle Larry's house with even more stress in Uncle Larry. They both argue until Jesse finally feels left out and says he's leaving and that Uncle Larry is trying to kick him out and Uncle Larry explains himself with sense that he doesn't want their terms to out the way it is and that he's trying to tell him to move somewhere else safer which causes Jesse to walk further out into the road until he chucks Larry's RV keys and has him pick it up and leave Larry. A few days after when Uncle Larry is at the AJ canvas shop, Jesse shows up there to find out why his mother took his father's side in Psycho Dad Busts Down Door about Jesse's behavior causing Uncle Larry to get involved and give Jesse advice to calm down and Jesse refuses causing more argument until Theresa gets emotional with Jesse walking away until she shows him his Juggies shirts causing him to forgive Theresa and Larry shaking Jesse's hands. However in I'M SORRY!, Jesse makes a apology video and includes Uncle Larry in it about how he treated him in THROWN OUT OF LARRY'S! stating that they are back on regular terms. In THE INTERVIEW!, Uncle Larry hears about Jesse getting his gaming collection destroyed by Jeff and that he's forced to get a job and they have a long interview with Jesse resume and Uncle Larry asks Jesse several questions about his history. Afterwards this causes Larry to suggest he should try to work with him at AJ canvas which shows that Uncle Larry is willing to help Jesse find a job. Although in DON'T GIVE UP!, Uncle Larry finds out Jesse is forced to quit working with him after a few days at the AJ canvas which makes Uncle Larry get abit pissed that Jesse's father is having Jesse quit the job without explanation and Jesse tells him why which allows Uncle Larry to see that Jeff is overreacting and that he doesn't think that Jesse should give up working at the AJ canvas. Uncle Larry and Jesse ends up having an emotional couple mins in the back of his lounge at night about Jesse being forced to be doing something he doesn't wanna do which is find a job and that he can't beat and get away from Jeff's relentless tactics. After awhile in ARE YOU HAPPY?. Uncle Larry gets concerned about Jesse's recent behavior during the middle of the FARMING SERIES and asks Jesse about his change of behavior from focusing on working or doing what he loves to do which is gaming and Jesse responds with being happy at working with his Uncle Chris at his farm and Larry finds Jesse to be acting odd from that and that he doesn't feel like something is right and has Jesse barge out of his house to tell him he doesn't need his advice and that his life is better than ever. Then after Jesse loses his gaming room he rushes over to Uncle Larry in MAYDAY! MAYDAY! and informs Uncle Larry about the events of him quitting the job at the farm and Jeff wrecking Jesse's gaming room and that Uncle Larry suggests to Jesse that he should stay away from his father and live in his RV trailer. However because of Uncle Larry allowing Jesse to live in his trailer, the trailer would end up getting torn up by Jesse's father with his backhoe causing Uncle Larry in BREAKING POINT! to freak out and smash bottles and wreck his griller and lose his mind. Then finally in CUSTODY BATTLE!, Uncle Larry shows aggressive extreme behavior infront of Jesse and that he should've not put his trailer in Aunt Melissa's woods and that he pissed off at him and everything else leading to Jesse's father barging in to take Jesse back and Uncle Larry taking a stand infront of Jeff for ruining his RV and that he's a psychopath and a moron for not living his son alone and that he has no right to touch his trailer causing Jeff to freak out and shove Uncle Larry up into his house walls and then let go and force Jesse out of his own house and having Larry tell Jesse that he doesn't have to go back with him which he does leaving Uncle Larry feeling left out by Jesse. Then one night in UNSALVAGEABLE!, when Uncle Larry and Jesse goes to interact with Larry's destroyed RV he starts changing his sentences and replies to Jesse with hopeless and unforgettable ones living both of them at miserable terms and also having a freak out from Uncle Larry throwing his own RV keys after Jesse hands it to him. Uncle Larry then leaves Jesse and drives away and tells him that he shouldn't have gone with his father in CUSTODY BATTLE! and says fuck his dad and that he should be deciding what to do to stand up to him before driving away. Then in Psycho Uncle Impacts Pool, Uncle Larry finally avenges his RV destruction caused by Jeff due'd to the fact that Jesse told him about what Jeff did to him in VACANCY! on the voicemail. Having Uncle Larry destroy Jesse's family backyard pool which is later to be revealed in WHAT I COULDN'T DO... that he was all along trying to kill Jesse's father and also free Jesse from his imprisonment and that still loves him and that he can't help him and he also needs to get away from Jeff having them be at lovable terms. Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. Uncle Larry and Jeffrey Sr. have a very negative relationship as first seen during the beginning of The Psycho Series both seemed to get along and were close friends and had trophies together at golf. However as shown in PSYCHO DAD FIGHTS UNCLE LARRY!, both seemed very out of control with each other as the time Jesse was first living at Uncle Larry's when being kicked out by Jeffrey Sr.. Uncle Larry would stand up for Jesse against Jeffrey Sr.'s behavior against him causing Jeffrey Sr. to chuck Uncle Larry's chair onto the ground after arguing for a short period and Uncle Larry kicking off Jeffrey Sr. from his residence and threatening to call the cops having their relationship be at a rough time. A few months afterwards their relationship would be complete vanished after Jeffrey Sr. destroyed Uncle Larry's trailer and then in CUSTODY BATTLE! the both have a confrontation between each other about it and start having a fight inside Uncle Larry's household and alittle while of arguing about Jeffrey Sr. destroying Larry's trailer and Jesse's equipment face-to-face with Uncle Larry from Jeffrey Sr.. It ends up going the wrong turn as Jeffrey Sr. shoves Uncle Larry up against his own wall causing Uncle Larry to be frighten by his abusive behavior having him dare him to hit him in his own residence which Jeffrey Sr. refuses to go that far and forces Jesse out of his place and tells Uncle Larry to shut the fuck up and stop trying to convince Jesse to stay and not go with him and stating that he's his father and Larry's not. Uncle Larry would tell Jeffrey Sr. to watch his back after he walks out of his home. Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. Uncle Larry and Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. have a great relationship. Things He Has Destroyed/Damaged Trivia *Before his RV got destroyed, Larry appeared to be more laid back than the rest of Jesse's family, preferring to spend time outdoors, drinking beer and playing basketball other then yelling at his son. **Because of this, he was frequently accused of "coddling" Jesse. **Jesse's constant struggles would change all of this to the point where Larry resorted to trying to kill Jeff Sr in Psycho Uncle Impacts Pool. *According to himself, despite the high amount of beers he drinks in a day, Larry has not gotten drunk since he was 30. *Although he is much more accepting towards Jesse's choice of career, Larry doesn't consider making YouTube videos a real job, but supports Jesse nonetheless. *Larry hates it when people take his things without asking, especially his beer. *Larry's favorite beer brand is Corona, evident by the number of Corona bottles he drinks. *Larry has known Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. since childhood and has been friends with him ever since, although In EMOTIONAL BREAKDOWN!, Larry claimed that their friendship is irreparable. *Larry seems to care deeply for Jesse, as he let him stay inside his house after Jeffrey Sr. damaged his tent and defended him in PSYCHO DAD FIGHTS UNCLE LARRY!. *Although Larry has a child with Dianna Smith-Abraham, the fact that Larry doesn't wear a wedding ring means that either he got into a divorce or he was never officially married. Furthermore, nobody else currently lives in the Abraham Household besides him, Tom and Garfuncle. *He has been referred to as a "jellyfish" by Chris Ridgway (Psycho Series Character) because he "ain't got no spine". **In Q and A with Uncle Larry #1, Larry refused to reveal any details about this. *Larry has known many of Jesse's friends, such as Corn, from their childhood because he used to teach basketball to Jesse as a kid. *Like Jeffrey Jr., Larry earned the Silver Play Button within a very short amount of time. *Larry currently has a YouTube Channel called "Larry's Lounge". It was made on May 21, 2015. **He became the fastest YouTuber to gain 100k, earning it in less than 24 hours. *Larry wears a hat due to hair loss and to prevent sunburn. *When he was 19, Larry went to court due to harassment. **Larry isn't proud of this and considers himself a different person now. *Larry has three sisters (two being Theresa Abraham and Jackie Mixner) and two brothers. *Larry operates a canvas business since he was 18. He dropped out of college to work for his father and two of his two sisters. *Larry's favorite hobbies are basketball, beer, fishing, grilling and being happy. *Larry started playing basketball when he was 8, after both his brothers played. *It was revealed that Larry used to get into many bar fights. *Larry drives a 2013-2015 Nissan Versa as shown in Psycho Dad Busts Down Door. *Larry explains in the video DON'T PUSH THE BUTTON! he says "Water" as "Woohd-urr" because he has an American accent. *It is revealed in ''ASSESSING THE DAMAGES''! ''that his middle name is Walter. *When Larry was 30, he became religious. Prior to this, he was an Atheist. *Larry dropped out of college to help out his father. *It was revealed in[[LIVING IN THE PAST!| ''LIVING IN THE PAST! that]] Larry and Melissa dated in high school. *Despite Larry being usually calm and helping Jesse through rough times, He can be just as angry as Jesse, as seen in BREAKING POINT! and CUSTODY BATTLE, becoming just as destructive as well. *Larry's wife Dianna Abraham is never seen in any videos and is assumed to be dead. *Larry has tried commit murder in Psycho Uncle Impacts Pool, He tried to hit Jeff Sr. with his truck **More evidence confirming this in WHAT I COULDN'T DO..., Larry said he wanted to kill Jeff Sr. to save Jesse. Psycho Appearances Navigation Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Characters with YouTube Channels Category:Characters Category:Psycho Series Characters Category:Skit Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Characters from Other Worlds Category:Deceased Characters